TARDIS
|-|Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso = The TARDIS on Pablo Picasso's television |-|Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted = The TARDIS with Ted "Theodore" Logan |ERBnumber = Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted |character = The Doctor |releasedate = October 29, 2012 November 18, 2013 May 25, 2015 |numberoftimesappeared = 3 |image2 = Tenth Doctor = |-|Fourth Doctor = |-|Exterior = }} The TARDIS is where the Doctor rapped in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. It also briefly appeared in Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso and Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. Information on the location The TARDIS (T'ime '''A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imension 'i'n 'S'pace) is a time machine and spacecraft originating from the British science fiction television program Doctor Who. A TARDIS is a product of the advanced technology of the Time Lords; an extraterrestrial civilization to which the programme's central character, the Doctor, belongs to. A properly maintained and piloted TARDIS can transport its occupants to any point in time and place in the universe. The interior of a TARDIS is much larger than its exterior, which can blend in with its surroundings using the ship's "chameleon circuit". In the series, the Doctor pilots an apparently unreliable, obsolete TT Type 40, Mark 3 TARDIS. Its chameleon circuit is faulty, leaving it stuck in the shape of a 1960s-style London police box after a visit to London in 1963. The Doctor's TARDIS was for most of the series' history said to have been stolen from the Time Lords' home planet, Gallifrey, where it was old, decommissioned, derelict, and, in fact, residing in a museum. However, this theory was later proven false due to the events of the series 6 episode "The Doctor's Wife". A TARDIS is also proven to forge a biological link with its pilot, as when the Doctor must regenerate, control of the vessel is lost; and it must remodel itself to adapt to the Doctor’s new body. The unpredictability of the TARDIS' short-range guidance, relative to the size of the Universe, has often been a plot point in the Doctor's travels. Doctor Who has become so much a part of British popular culture that the shape of the police box has become more immediately associated with the TARDIS than with its real-world inspiration. Appearance in the rap battles Doc Brown vs Doctor Who This is the location where the Doctor rapped. After the end of Doc Brown's first verse, the Tenth Doctor was shot by a Dalek and regenerated, causing the TARDIS to change to its older version, fitting the newly-regenerated Fourth Doctor. It also appeared in Hill Valley behind Doc Brown during the line "I don't know what's lamer: your fans or your special effects!" Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso While not directly appearing in the battle, reused footage of the Fourth Doctor and the TARDIS was seen on Pablo Picasso's television during his second verse. Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted' The TARDIS appears when Meriwether Lewis says, "Now go back in time and give Doctor Who his phone booth back!" It's seen flying around the Circle K along with Rufus' phone-booth-shaped time machine, referencing the similarity between the two vessels. Trivia *The Fourth Doctor's TARDIS has the game ''Minecraft being played on the screen. *In the original Doctor Who series with Tom Baker, the TARDIS wall does not rotate like it does in the battle. *It is the sixth background to appear in more than one battle. Category:Location Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter Category:George Watsky Category:Cameo